Bonds Between Warriors
by The Hooded Writer
Summary: Robin, a Tactician without a past. Lucina, a Princess from a doomed future. Meeting in the strangest of circumstances these two will develop a bond that spans time itself. While also helping Rowan, Lianna and co save their worlds. One Shots from Fire Emblem Warriors.
1. Chapter 1: Mistakes

**Ho, boy. Sorry I was a bit slow bringing this one up. Busy day for me. But at any rate here is the next story of the trio I announced Monday. Has anyone else been ticked off at Warriors for not having a support conversation involving Robin and Lucina? Well I have so I'm gonna fill those shoes for em! This will be another series of one shots. Like the Plegian King, this will only be updated when I can think of a chapter idea and have time to write it. The third story on Friday and The Fates of S.T.E.A.M. hold a higher priority. With that said, let us begin.**

* * *

After Lucina revealed her true identity, Rowan decided to split up and took a few friends with him to investigate this new world in hopes of finding these heroes needed for the Shield of Flames.

Robin was silent for most of the march. He was simply disgusted with himself for what he did. Even if he couldn't remember any of it.

He tried to kill his best friend.

If Lucina hadn't stopped him, who knows what might have happened.

Chrom was like a brother to him. He was like that ever since he found him in that field. He took him in. Treated him like family. And he repaid that kindness by nearly ending him.

Robin also knew someone was right behind him. They've been following him directly ever since they departed.

"Just so you know, I'm aware you've been right behind me."

He glanced behind his shoulder to see Lucina.

"Robin…"

"Keeping an eye on me? Can't say I'm surprised, given what happened."

"What are you-

"I'm sorry."

Lucina looked at him in surprise.

"For what?"

"What do you mean for what? I just tried to kill Chrom!"

"Oh…that. Well I was uneasy at first, but that's not why I've been following you."

"What?"

Lucina looked at the ground in shame.

"Actually…This is harder than I imagined. I've been trying to find the right way to apologise to you as well."

Robin was at a temporary loss for words. He just tried to kill this girl's father and here she was offering a apology to him.

"To me? For what?"

"What happened wasn't your fault and I knew it. You were clearly being manipulated…and regardless I still attacked you like a common enemy. Even if I was protecting my father I didn't even stop to consider what might happen to you…"

There was silence between them for a bit longer.

"So…again…I'm sorry. I understand if you can't forgive me."

"You didn't have a choice. Honestly if you did kill me then I'd say I got what I deserved."

This time it was Lucina who looked shocked.

"What?! How can you say that?!"

"Is it wrong? What if I did kill Chrom? What if I did take him from you?"

"That's…"

"Chrom is needed in Yllise and for this Shield of Flames. I'm expendable compared to him. A simple tactician can be replaced."

"No. Not you."

Robin looked to Lucina in surprise.

"There is nobody else like you. You are a valuable member of the Shepherds. Growing up I heard many stories of my father after his passing. No other man had such high praise among the Shepherds…except for you."

"Me?"

"Yes. You are a great man Robin. You saved countless lives and led my father to victory. So please…don't ever say that you're expendable."

Robin was a tad overwhelmed with all the praise he was suddenly receiving.

"Lucina…thank you. You really are Chrom's daughter."

"Coming from you…that means a lot. So, are we good now?"

Robin gave her a smile.

"I am if you are. Let's put what happened behind us."

"Agreed. I really would like to get to know you more."

"Me too."

Robin still felt guilty for what happened, but he was relived that Lucina didn't view him as an enemy.

They both hoped that they could find friends in each other.

* * *

 **I'm surprised that this didn't happen in the game. Lucina tried to kill Robin for being forced to try to kill Chrom and apparently they just shrug it off. Ah, well. Sorry this also came out short. I hope you enjoyed this and will enjoy future chapters when they are out. Until then, see you guys for my third story, and this one is going to be a bigger project for me then the other two. Hope you look forward to it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Tactics

**Yeah, I know, this update took way longer than anyone would like. Including me. Sorry, guys. We've all heard the "I was busy with other things in life" speech by now, so I'm not going to bother., so we can get right to this. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Not exactly a winning tactic was it?"

Robin groaned as he stood up. "You did not make that easy Lucina."

The princess extended her hand to help him up.

* * *

Lucina sighed to herself as she polished her sword. After a fight with Hinoka the army had set up camp.

"Lucina. Something wrong?"

She looked over to her father. "Nothing father, I'm just concerned."

"With what?"

"It's about Robin…"

"Is this about what happened in the temple? Lucina, you know that wasn't his fault."

"I know…but I was referring to the sparing session today."

"What about it?"

"Father, Is...is Robin really…meant for the battlefield?"

"What makes you ask?"

"He barley held his own against me. All he could do was black my attacks. I know he's primarily a tactician but…I'm a bit worried…I just don't want to see someone on the battlefield if they can't hold their own."

"That's big talk from a girl who lost to a bug the other day." Chrom grinned.

Lucina's face went deep red. "What-Who told you?!"

"Rowan heard you and Lissa screaming from your tent."

"Oh gods…" Lucina sighed covering her face.

"Well, back to your sparing session. You were on the offensive the whole time?"

"Yes."

"Did you go all out?"

"Yes! He didn't even land a signal blow!"

"You fell for it." Chrom smirked.

The princess looked at Chrom in confusion. "Fell for what?"

"The same thing I did. The same thing all the Shepherds did whenever we spared with Robin."

"What do you mean?"

"Spar again with him tomorrow. You'll see."

* * *

The next morning Lucina got up the same as usual and went to the training grounds where she agreed to meet Robin, curious to what her father could be hinting at. To her surprise the tactician was already there.

"Ah, Lucina. Are you ready for today's match?"

Lucina was taken aback. "You're certainty confidant given that I won last time."

"Important strategic rule, Lucina. One battle does not win a war."

Lucina drew her sword. "Very well."

"Whenever you're ready."

Lucina charged ready to make the first strike. Robin blacked the first three. Lucina jumped into the air and spun toward Robin, holding her sword tightly. Robin leapt to the side to evade the attack.

And the rest happened all to fast.

As Lucina tried to stand up, Robin sweeped at her legs, knocking her over. He then knocked Lucina's sword out of her hand. Next thing she knew she was on the ground with Robin's practice sword at her throat and a foot on her arm.

"Now THAT was a winning tactic." Robin smirked.

Lucina could barley hear him. She was trying to figure out what just happened. "What…how did you…"

"The last time we spared I took time to learn everything I could about you. You're posture, your tactics, your attacks, and the openings you make with each move. I could have just kept Chrom's swordplay in mind yesterday, but I figured you had your differences."

"That's why you only blocked my attacks? Just to learn all of them?"

"Yup."

Robin helped Lucina to her feet.

"This is how you fight your battles?" Lucina asked.

"For sparing against friends anyway. First match I learn their ways, the next I take advantage of what I learn."

"I see…" Lucina sighed in utter defeat and shame. "I guess I deserved this."

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday I was rather…cocky for winning. I got too full of myself and questioned why you were on the battlefield. I was wrong about you. I though maybe since you were a tactician you might not excel in fighting like the others…I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. But not all tacticians are helpless in battle. I can handle myself. In fact strategy is a important concept in any fight. Not just battlefields in war. In fact, I've been teaching strategy to Rowan recently. I think it will serve him well in the future."

"Is that so?" Lucina asked. "I never thought about that…do you think you could teach me a few things about strategy?"

"Of course!" Robin smiled. "To start I have a list of what informs strategy."

Lucina's eyes widened at the extended piece of paper Robin took from his coat and unrolled. "That is…er, quite a list. I had no idea that strategy was so...complex."

"You'd be surprised. Still interested?"

Lucina pushed he doubts out of her head. "I need to become a better fighter for the sake of our future. I just hope I'm not distracting you from your own duties."

"Not at all. To be honest I always wanted to try my hand at teaching."

Lucina smiled. Perhaps, there's more to Robin then what meets the eye. "Then I'll do my best."

* * *

 **Does anyone else think Lucina sounds a little too smug when she wins against Robin? Well, at any rate, I'm sorry again for the wait. All I can say is that this story's updates will come when I can come up with a idea and get to writing it. In the mean time, if you want to see more frequently updated stories, check out Pokemon XD Fall to Darkness and Fates of S.T.E.A.M. Other than that I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and hope you drop by again.**


	3. Chapter 3: Dress of Distress

**Sorry for the wait. Hopefully now that I have more time on my hands, updates will be more frequent. No promises though.**

* * *

Lissa hummed to herself as she walked throughout the camp. She had made so many friends in such a short period of time. Sakura, Elise, Hinoka, Camilla. It was good to see their small force grow into an army. She was drawn her thoughts as she her niece. "Oh, hi Lucina!"

"Aunt, Lissa. How are you today?"

"Pretty good! We've made so many friends lately! It feels like a party!"

"Our ranks have grown as of late. It's reassuring that we have more people to fight beside."

"You'd probably notice more if you weren't always setting your tent so darn far away from the rest of us! Why are you always doing that?"

"I guess…I'm just used to being alone."

"Oh, don't give me that! I talked to Owain. He said you two had lots of friends in the future. Are you just shy or something?"

"No, it's…*sigh* Never mind. I just remembered, I have another tactics lesson with Robin. Take care."

Lissa watched her leave. "Sheesh. What's her problem? Hmmm…well, if there's one thing I'm good at when someone's on edge, it's pranking them out of it! Heh, heh! Who am I kidding? I was gonna do that to her anyway in due time! Now how to prank my niece to make her spend more time with others. Let's see…If she really is just nervous, maybe I just need to get her out of her comfort zone! Think, Lissa, think…" A devious smirk rose on her face. "Oh, ho! Yes, this is gonna be even better then the time I stuck that portrait of Chrom in Takumi's tent!"

* * *

As Lucina and Rowan left, Robin and Leo started cleaning up.

"Another good lesson." Leo said. "They learn fast. Lucina especially."

"Yeah. It's odd. She didn't think much of tactics at first, but after my first lesson with her, she was hooked."

"I see…perhaps it has something to do with you."

Robin gave the prince a strange look. "Me? What do you mean?"

"She seems to be more comfortable around you then others. Even compared to other people from your world, such as Fredrick or Lissa."

"You think so?"

"I do. You share a unique connection."

"I guess we've nurtured a strong bond."

"That sounds like something Corrin would say. It's amusing how you two are similar yet different at the same time. Corrin lacks your brilliant mind. You both share a strong desire to do good, though."

"Is that so?" Robin thought. "I suppose we all share traits. But the differences we have makes each of us irreplaceable in this army."

"True."

* * *

The next morning, Lucina woke up, same as usual. She remembered that today her father promised to spar with her. She got dressed and put Falchion's scabbard around her hip.

She thought about what her aunt told her last night. It was true that she seemed to keep a distance between herself and others. But it wasn't over shyness. But she kept her reasons to herself. She didn't want to make others feel bad for her.

So eager to find her father she didn't even notice that someone was waiting outside her tent for her. As soon as she opened the flap she saw what looked like a healing staff rush towards her face. Then everything went black.

* * *

Robin went for a walk to get some fresh air. He always did whenever he needed a break. After all the planning, all the events to take into account, he needed to clear his head.

He bumped into Chrom, with two practice swords. "Ah, Robin. Have you seen Lucina anywhere? We were supposed to spar this morning."

"I can't say I have. Strange. She's never late for anything."

"Hmm…maybe I'll check her tent."

Just then Xander ran up to them. "Robin! Chrom! There you are! Grab your weapons!"

"What's wrong?" the tactician asked.

"The enemy has found us! We're under attack!"

"What?!"

* * *

Lucina woke up to a throbbing pain in her head. Everything was blurry when she opened her eyes. She then noticed, that she was still in her own tent laying down on her cot. She slowly sat up. "Ngh...what happened? Wh-what in the-?!"

Looking down, she found that someone had taken her cloths off while she was out cold and put a dress on her. And to her embarrassment it was not just any typical dress. She then noticed a piece of paper on the ground next to her. She scooted over to it and read the note.

 _Hey Lucina! Just thought it'd be fun to try to pull a prank on my cute little niece! I took all your cloths and hid them somewhere in camp! (Speaking of which, you might want to get your eyes checked. Just saying) Oh, but don't worry! Can't have everyone in the army see you naked, so I found a little something for you to wear, that I thought you'd look very pretty in! Sorry for the smack in the head. Have fun with your new outfit!_

 _You're charming, prank master aunt Lissa_

Lucina blinked after she finished reading. She couldn't believe Lissa was expecting her to wear **this** in front of the whole army. "I swear, when I get my hands on her…" She could hear noises outside. Was something happening? She'd have to exit her tent to find out. And that meant being seen in...

"Gods damnit aunt Lissa…"

* * *

Lianna slashed through a knight. "There. I think they're starting to slow down."

At the sound of a roar, the princess looked behind her to see a monster. Before she could act, it trapped her in it's arms, proceeding to crush her. "Ow! Hey, let me go!" As the air was squeezed out of her, she tried to free her arms with little success. All she could do was flail her legs. "Ngh…no…can't…breath…"

"Lianna!"

The princess heard a familiar voice and a slash. Suddenly she was released from the creature's grip and dropped to her knees, gasping for air.

"Are you alright?"

"Ha…ha…yeah. Thanks Luci-

She stopped talking when she looked at her friend. "L-Lucina? What on earth are you wearing?"

"It's a long story, okay?" the brunette said with a blush.

* * *

"Begone wretch!"

Xander cut through a cavalier with ease.

"I think they're starting to back off." Rowan said.

"Then let's run them down at their base!"

"Hey guys!" Lianna ran up to them.

"Hey, sis! How's it going?" Rowan asked.

"It got a bit rough. Lucina saved me again."

"Oh, she finally showed up? Where was she during all of this?"

"We can worry about that later!" Xander said. "What matters is whether or not she is here and combat ready!"

Lianna looked away awkwardly. "Here? She sure is. Combat ready? Thaaaaaat's a matter of opinion."

* * *

"Ruin!"

Robin's enemies were blow away in a purple blast. "We have the outposts! Time to advance!" He soon made his was into the enemy base. As soon as he was spotted the enemy rushed at him.

"Robin!"

Robin was ready to cast a spell when a flash of white went past him. He looked to see Lucina rush the enemy, that was stopped their advance as they saw her.

And Robin could not blame them. He was dumbstruck with what he was seeing. Lucina-the stoic, warrior-was wearing a white wedding dress. It had a light blue ribbon wrapped around the waistline area and her tiara was replaced with a blue flower in her hair. Smaller ribbons were around her upper arms. Thin, near see through material was on her upper arms, and her shoulders, back and chest, above her breasts was bear. She had blue heels under the helm of the massive dress.

"Lucina?"

The princess slashed her way through the opposition. She didn't hesitate with each strike. Despite the frilly dress and heeled shoes, she was easily able to fight with her normal fighting style…Including all the flips and spins. Robin's face went deep red watching her. In time she had finished the commander.

"We've done it. Robin, are you alright?" She turned back to see the tactician staring at her. "Robin?"

"Lucina? Why are you wearing that?"

Lucina looked at herself and blushed as deeply as Robin. "This? Er…how do I explain?"

"Damn you…" They looked back to see a mage slowly get on his knees. "If we die here, I'm taking you with me!" Slowly his body started to glow red.

"Lucina, get away from there!"

The princess turned around to run, but it did not take long for her to stumble and fall in the heels. "AH!"

Robin ran up to her. "Are you alright?"

"Ngh…I hurt my ankle…I can't run…save yourself…"

"No!"

Robin lifted her up in his arms making her yelp. "R-Robin?!"

"Hold on!" The tactician ran out of the fort.

"Die vermin!"

The mage exploded in a burst of flame. Robin jumped down a small cliff holding Lucina tightly, narrowly avoiding the fire. They landed on the ground, near Chrom, Neils, and Leo.

"Robin." The Nohrian prince said. "I take it you defeated the commander just as we pla- He stopped when he saw Lucina. "Er, is there something you haven't been telling the rest of us?"

"Lucina?" Chrom asked, gaping. "Why are you-

"F-father, this isn't what it looks like, I swear!"

Both she and Robin, blushed. "Sh-she hurt her ankle. I had to carry her away from the fort before a mage could to kill us."

"Oh? And here I was thinking we missed a big day." Niles grinned. "Then I suppose you two aren't on your way to the honeymoon? Pity."

"NIELS!" Chrom glared.

"Ignore him." Leo sighed. "Let's just find the others."

* * *

"So, what your saying is, that Lissa, stole my daughter's cloths and put that dress on her after knocking her out?" Chrom asked.

"That's what Lucina told me." Lianna replied. Along with them were, Robin, Takumi, Camilla, Elise, Hinoka and Oboro.

"Right. If you'll all excuse me I'm off to find my sister and bury her in a very deep hole." Chrom muttered with greeted teeth before he stormed off.

Robin took out his tome. "Wait for me." He said as he followed his friend.

"Well, that was awkward." Oboro sighed.

"I'll say." Elise said. "Hey, do you guys think we should warn Lucina that with all those fancy flips and jumps she does, people could see right up her-

"I think that's one of those things where what she doesn't know can't hurt her." Hinoka replied. "I just hope Lissa could find a good hiding spot, because she's gonna have three people after her."

"Oh, yes." Camilla said, getting off the box she sat on. "You can come out now."

The lid flew open and Lissa came out. "Whew. Thanks. Geez, those guys can't take a joke."

"Well, the timing could have been a lot better." Hinoka said.

"Or maybe your sadistic pranks just aren't funny, ever thought about that?" Takumi glared.

"Yeah, I mean Lissa, you don't mess with someone's wardrobe." Oboro said. "That's crossing a line. Cloths mean more than you think."

"Hey, I did her a favor by hiding her cloths! I don't know where she got her fashion sense from, but that stuff's gonna give me nightmares!"

"What do you mean?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know. Only the brave and the foolish look at those things."

"Don't you think you're being a bit overdramatic?" Hinoka asked.

"I'll see for myself." Oboro replied. "I highly doubt it can be that bad. Where did you stash her things?"

"They're in my tent." Camilla replied. "Feel free to take a look."

"Right." The tailor said, getting up and leaving.

"Wait, you're tent?" Elise asked. "What were you doing with them, Camilla?"

"There you are!" Everyone turned around and saw Lucina, still clad in the bride dress storming towards Lissa. This had to be the angriest she had ever been.

"Whops! Gotta ru-AAAAAH!" Lissa attempted to leave, but forgot that she was standing in a box. She tripped over it and fell to the floor. Before she could get back to her feet, Lucina grabbed her collar and lifted her up. "Uh, hey Lucina." Lissa chuckled nervously. "You look pretty. Nice to see it fits, huh?" The princess only glared at her, making Lissa's smile drop. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

"SORRY?! This has to be the most humiliating day of my life! Everyone in camp must think I'm a dolt!"

"Lucina, calm down." Lianna said. "Nobody thinks that."

"She's right." Camilla said. "Actually, I should be thanking you. I got to learn that the dress will fit Corrin without having to ruin the surprise."

"Wait, what?" Lucina asked.

"Oh, Lissa didn't tell you? I made that wedding gown for Corrin. I though she would be grateful for it someday when she finds someone. The two of you are the same size, so I figured you could try it for her. I asked Lissa to see if you would help, but she forgot. Then she came up with this idea, so I helped out."

"What? You?!" Lucina asked, dropping Lissa.

"Think about it Lucina. It takes me almost an hour just to get the pins for my tent in place." the blond princess said, dusting herself off. "Do you really think I could hit you hard enough to knock you out? I just gave her my staff."

"Oh, yes, sorry about that." Camilla cooed, patting Lucina on her head. "Did I go overboard? Lissa tired to heal you up after, so it wouldn't bruise."

"Why did you help her?" Lucina glared.

"Didn't I tell you? I needed you to try the dress on. And I thought it was cute that Lissa was trying to help you…in a mischievous manor."

"Help me?"

"She likes to pretend that her little games, help others." Takumi mumbled. "Even though they only make things worse."

"Come on, Lucy." Lissa sighed. "Think-could Camilla and I have pulled that off if you didn't set your tent so far from the others? Or if you just spent some more time with us? I just wanted to make you open up more to others."

"Yeah! Remember what I told you, Lucina?" Elise asked. "We need to make the most of our time together!"

"That's why you did this?" Lucina asked, looking at Lissa.

"Yup. I thought it'd help you out of your shyness."

"But I told you, that's not it. It's just…what if we're forced to part ways? Getting closer to others, will only make it harder if I have to leave…"

"Is that what this is about? Lucina, Chrom will always be happy with you staying with us."

"But I-

"Do you want to leave?"

"No but-

"Then no buts! You're staying with us! Even if it means I have to keep you tied up in your room when we get back to Yilisse! And don't think for a minute that I won't do it!"

Lucina smiled. "Alright…thank you aunt Lissa."

"Happy to help! Now, no more setting up your tent so far away from the rest of us! Here's how it's going to work. You'll pick one person in camp-not me Chrom or Owain, because we're family-and set your tent next to theirs from now on!"

"Alright…hmmm…"

"How about Robin?" Lianna suggested. "Rowan told me you two have gotten close. And you clearly trust him a lot."

"Yes. Robin sounds good."

"Saw that coming!" Lissa grinned. "And from now on you have at least one conversation with him every day. And if I catch you distancing yourself from us again, I'll have Camilla knock you out again, while I find something even more embarrassing to put on you! Like…uh…ah! One of Olivia's dancer costumes!"

Lucina's face once again became red, as if already resembling the shy dancer. The thought of her in such clothing made her uneasy. "Gods, anything but that!"

"Then it's settled!" Lissa said. "Heh, heh! Actually, you'd better watch out! I might do that to you anyway! I'd love to see the look on Robin's face if he saw you wearing something like that!"

"I'll get your cloths back." Camilla said. "Oh, and you can keep the gown. I'll just make another one for Corrin."

"Are you sure?" Lucina asked.

"Of course. Consider it my apology. And besides, you look so adorable in it. I bet you'll be happy to have it for walking down the aisle with Robin one day."

Lucina's blush deepened. "Wh-what?! What makes you think-

" **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**

Everyone's attention was averted by the sound of a scream.

"Was that Oboro?" Takumi asked.

Everyone ran towards Camilla's tent. When they got there, they waited at the front.

"I tried to warn her." Lissa muttered.

"Warn her about what?" Lucina asked.

Takumi stepped inside. "Oboro! Are you alright? What ha- **OH GODS!** "

Everyone was startled by the scream. Robin, and the others ran up to the tent.

"What happened?! Cordelia asked.

" **AAAAGH!** " Takumi dragged a fainted Oboro out of the tent with his eyes squeezed shut. "My eyes! I think they're bleeding! Everyone look away! Save yourselves!"

"What happened?!" Lucina asked. "Is it that roach!? I'll get it this time!"

As she ran into the tent, everyone stared at Takumi and Oboro. The former groaning in pain, the other still motionless. Lissa turned to Hinoka. "Still think I was overdramatic?"

The princess looked at the pained expression on her brother's face. "Maybe a little less now…"

* * *

 **I'm going to try to make these chapters relevant to specific things or mechanics in Warriors from now on. I have a few ideas right now, but if there are certain things you have in mind, I'm open to suggestions. With that said see you all next time and take care.**


	4. Chapter 4: Unforseen Ambush

**Hey! Remember this story? Well, while working on Pokemon XD Fall to Darkness and Kokiri or Hylian, I've put a bit of time on the side to write this. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucina walked throughout camp. It was hard to believe the army grew this much. The company was nice, but she needed some space for a bit.

"Lucina?"

She looked behind her to see Robin walking up to her. "R-Robin…I…didn't see you there."

"Sorry. Did I startle you?"

"No, I was just…never mind. Did you need something?"

"I was just wondering why you were out here all on your own."

"Nothing, I just…needed some time to think. Having all these people with us is nice, but…I sometimes find it a bit overwhelming."

"Yeah. All these people from other worlds…some of which exist in legends…It's incredible, really."

"It is…it makes me wonder where this journey will take us next. We've fought in so many battles…I can't help but wonder where this will take us. And…when this will all end."

Robin stared at Lucina as she looked down. "You sound worried."

"Eventually we'll all need to go home. Including me."

"Lucina…"

"Even if I can't return to my time, I can't impose on my father."

"Impose? Lucina, Chrom would have no problem with you staying with him. We would all love to have you."

"Would you?"

"I once felt the same. Ever since Chrom found me, he gave me a home. A job. A place where I belong. I wondered if I was being too much trouble for him. But I know now that I can help him to make up for that. And so can you."

Lucina gave a small smile. "Robin…"

"Now then, when this is over, you'll stay with us. Otherwise I may have to help Lissa with her plan to keep you tied up in your room." Robin said with a grin.

The princess couldn't help but giggle. "I suppose if anyone would be able to catch me off guard like that, it would be you. Thank you Robin. I will consider your words."

"Good. Well, I need to go plan our next move. Take care of yourself."

"You too."

As Robin and Lucina went back to their tents neither of them noticed that someone was watching them from behind a tree.

* * *

Lucina sat down on her cot, thinking to herself. Would she stay with her father and Robin? It's not like she had a lot to lose at this point. It did seem nice to think about. Having a family and friends. She put her Falchion down on the ground near her cot and sighed. There would be time to think of this when peace was won.

Just as she was about to take her boots off, she saw a note left on the ground for her.

 _Lucina_

 _There is something important I have to tell you. Meet me in the forest alone._

 _Robin_

"Robin? What could he need at this hour?"

Knowing Robin, if he said it was important, then it was something she should address to immediately. She got up and took Falchion with her. She doubted she needed it just too meet Robin, but it was a habit she always got into.

* * *

Corrin sighed to herself as she hobbled through camp. It was another hard training session with Xander, who as always didn't hold out on her. And not being the best at thinking things through, she promised another training session with Ryoma the other day, not realising it was right after her training with Xander. And he was even harder on her. "Gods…I don't think my body ever hurt this much…"

She then heard a rustling sound to her left. She looked to the side just in time to get a glimpse of someone as they walked into the trees.

"Is that…Lucina? What's she doing out at this hour? Hmm…maybe I should follow her." Corrin regretted the first step as she continued hobbling. "Ow, ow, ow, ow! I really need to ask Leo and Robin to help me with my planning…"

* * *

Lucina made her way deep into the forest near camp and searched around for any sign of Robin. She still couldn't help but wonder what he needed all the way out here. She stepped through a bush and into a clearing.

"Tch. You had to bring that sword with you?"

Lucina looked up and to her surprise saw Tharja. "Tharja? What are you doing here?"

"I was the one who sent you that letter."

"What? Why? And why did you say it was from Robin?"

Tharja slowly took out her tome. "I'll tell you. I want you away from my fatted one."

"You're what?"

"You've been spending a lot of time with Robin. Even before I joined you. You are my largest obstacle to win his gaze and therefore must be removed."

Without warning she shot a blast of thunder magic at Lucina, who jumped out of the way.

"Th-Tharja?!"

"But before that it accrued to me that to have gotten his attention, you must know a few secrets to win his gaze. Such things could prove to be…useful. Tell me how you seduced him, and I might make your end quick and painless."

Lucina's cheeks got even redder. "Wha-I didn't seduce anyone! R-Robin and I are just friends!"

"Don't give me that. You two have been spending a lot of time together. And I noticed that look in his eye when you talk to him. He must see something in you to be wasting so much time with you and looking at you now out of those ridicules rags, I doubt it's your body."

"W-what was that?!" The princess growled. That was something she never took time to think about, but now it would be stuck in her mind for a while.

Tharja shot another spell. This one, Lucina deflected with her sword. "Tell me know what he likes about you. Or I will hex you a slow and painful death."

Lucina wasn't even listening at that point. She just charged at Tharja out of rage, and mercilessly began to hack away. The dark mage used her magic to form a shield that blocked the attacks but after the third swing, Lucina tore right through it.

"W-what?!"

Lucina, spun around and did a swift kick to Tharja's gut, sending her flying right into a tree. She dropped to the ground face first and los consciousness.

Lucina stood there panting, mortified with what she had just done. It wasn't like her to lash out on her allies. Even if Tharja did just try to kill her. But then again, what choice did she have?

"Now!"

Lucina was so lost in though she had no idea that a small attack force was sneaking up behind her. She didn't have time to turn around before she was wrestled to the ground, and Falchion fell from her hands.

"Grab her hands and feet! There! We got her!" One of them yelled.

"Don't let your guard down yet. Let's make sure she's completely defenceless. Can't risk that she might have a hidden weapon. Search her before binding her."

Suddenly, the hands on Lucina's ankles yanked her boots off. She yelped as more hands come up and removed her cape. Lucina screamed into the hand over her mouth with her cheeks flushed red as they pulled her pants off, revealing the stockings and under shorts she wore underneath. Next, they peeled off her shoulder pads and gloves. Her arms were forced over her head as a hand gripped under her tunic and shirt. Next her shirt and tunic were pulled off, leaving her in her undershirt. The abductors threw the discarded clothing piece by piece on the ground. Then they pulled out some rope. Once Lucina's hands were back together, behind her back they started binding her.

In a bush not far off, Corrin watched the men take out a rag and gag Lucina, who was shouting insults at her assaulters, only for them to be muffled as they tied the knot tightly at the back of her head. The she saw them approach Tharja "Gods…I'd better do something before-

"Who's there?!" one of them yelled looking at the bush she hid in.

"Me and my big mouth…well, here goes!" She jumped out of her hiding spot. "Let them go!"

"You want them? Come and get them!"

Corrin slashed through a mage and then a knight. Just then a snipper's arrow shot the Yato right out of her hand. Just when he was about to fire at her she jumped overhead and morphed her arms into twin lances. The man yelped at the sight and dove out of the way just as she rammed both of them deep into the earth, landing on her knees.

"Darn it! I'll get you this-

As she tried to stand up, she realized how deep into the ground her arms were. In fact, she couldn't move either of them at all. "Uh, oh."

Lucina watched as they grabbed Corrin's arms, pulled them out and held daggers at her neck, forcing her to surrender. She heard a muffled scream, meaning Tharja was conscious. Looking back at her she saw the mage in her tasses, leggings and low-cut top. Her upper uniform, gold heels, and cape were all taken away and she was bond and gagged the same as her. Hearing a scream, she looked back at Corrin as she was stripped to her underthings, short, top, and footless, leggings that stopped at her knees, all of which she kept under her armor, which was now removed. They wasted no time, tying her up and applying the gag.

One of them walked up to Lucina as she resumed her attempts to free herself. "Well, well, well. Looks like we're taking three prisoners!" One of them said.

Lances were pointed at the woman, making sure they didn't attempt to run.

"Let's report back. Move along lasses!"

Reluctantly, Lucina and her fellow captives followed as they were led deeper into the woods at lance point.

* * *

"I'm telling you, I could feel it." Linde said as she traveled through the forest with Robin and Chrom. "Tharja's dark magic was erupting wildly somewhere around here. I think she might have been fighting someone."

"But you don't feel it anymore?" Robin asked. "That means the battle must have ended by now."

Chrom stopped in his tracks. "Wait! Over there!"

He pointed the ground where a bunch of armor, and some familiar clothing laid on the floor.

Robin picked up a cape. "Doesn't this belong to Corrin?"

"And aren't these Tharja's? Why in the world are their cloths just lying around here?"

"I doubt it was by choice…oh, gods. Whoever Tharja was fighting must have kidnapped them!"

"Let's look around!" Linde said. "Maybe we'll find some clues!"

They moved further into the bushes and stopped. They saw more clothing on the ground near a tree. Chrom and Robin immediately recognized it.

"Gods no…" the prince said in a dire tone.

"Lucina! Not her too…" Robin said clutching his fists.

"Calm down." Linde said. "We need to tell the others."

"Right…" Robin said gathering Lucina's discarded uniform.

* * *

Lucina briefly looked over her shoulder as she was forcefully marched to look at the enemies behind her. They displayed nothing as they moved her along. A light tap on her back from a spear, made her quicken her pace and look back forward. As soon as they were brought into the fort. She averted her attention to Tharja who was grumbling in her gag. Corrin looked defeated and disappointed.

As much as Lucina wanted to blame Tharja for their predicament, she couldn't deny that she was also partly to blame. After all, Tharja did what she did because of the time she chose to spend with Robin. She then thought about what she said about them. She and Robin _were_ just friends…right? As soon as they were brought to a fort the guard opened the gate for them to march into. Inside there were more enemy troops and a commander.

The man that Lucina assumed was in charge of the force that captured them saluted. "Sir! We captured three enemy troops while patrolling the nearby forest! Judging by the tiara, this one's a royal." He said, putting a hand on Lucina's shoulder.

The leader turned around. "Oh, ho! Well done. You brought back quite the prize. Interesting maidens indeed." The three started to shiver. Partly from fear, partly from the cold night air and their state of undress. The commander walked up to them slowly like a tiger approaching its prey. "Very nice. Good call on taking off the armor." He added, making the three of them blush in humiliation. "Put them all in solitary confinement. Can't make escaping easy for them." He then stopped in front of Lucina. "This one looks like a princess alright. Keep her unharmed. But we'll interrogate the other two. Be as rough as you want."

Lucina felt a new form of guilt, build up in her. Corrin shivered as they were lead outside. Soon Lucina and Tharja were pushed in separate directions from her. _"If only I didn't put Xander and Ryoma's training on the same day! I wouldn't have been too sore to fight these guys off!"_

* * *

On top of a cliff, Rowan and his friends looked at the landscape in front of them.

"Cordelia, are you sure they are here?" Xander asked. "This place looks rather abandoned."

"Positive. I saw some enemy soldiers patrol this area."

"Did you see any of the girls?" Chrom asked.

"No. They must be in one of the forts."

"We need to hurry." Azura said. "Corrin could be in danger."

"Then let's go get them." Lyn said drawing her sword.

"Hold on a minute Lyn." Robin said. "We can't ignore the possibility that they might have seen Cordelia. They may know we're coming."

"And if they do they'll have set up traps." Leo added. "It would be best not to attack a fort unless we're fairly certain that one of our allies are in it."

"Right. Here's what I have in mind. Let's split up and lay low. If you see someone who look's like a high-ranking officer. Take them down and see if they'll tell us something about their whereabouts."

"Sounds like a plan." Rowan said. "Alright everyone let's-

"Wait a minute." Elisse said looking around. "Where's Camilla?"

* * *

Corrin grunted as she laid on the floor. Her legs were tied together at the shins, thighs and ankles. Then Another rope tied her ankle bonds to the rope securing her wrists behind her back pulling her into a strict hogtie, that almost made her hands and feet touch. The gag was pulled out of her mouth by her interrogator, who was now zapping her with magic.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

"Speak girl! Where are you going?! What are your objectives?!"

Corrin grunted and rolled over. "Ugh…you won't…make me…yield…"

Another blast shocked her.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

The mage walked over to Corrin and slammed his boot onto her head. She yelped as her face was pressed against the dirt.

"NGH! STOP IT!"

"Then tell me what I want to know."

"NO!"

The mage gripped her hair and lifted her, to the point where she was on her forcefully bent knees. "OW! That hurts!"

"Not as much as what I'm about to do to you."

"NO! Please don't!" Corrin begged with a lone tear rolling down her face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Everyone turned towards the gate where they heard a scream. "What was that?" one of the mages asked.

Suddenly the door opened. Camilla came in on her mount. The remains of the poor guard laid behind her.

Corrin's eyes widened. "C-Camilla!"

* * *

 _ **Camilla's assault on these poor souls is so gory and frightening I have decided not to write it, so I would not be forced to change the rating to M.**_

* * *

With the bloodshed finished Camilla cut the rope, keeping Corrin in her hogtie. The younger princes sighed in relied as she finally unfolded her legs. She was still securely tied up, but the strain was fading. "T-thank you Camilla. But how did you know where to find me?"

"I'll always find you Corrin." The princess smiled. "No matter how hard they try to hide you from me. Are you hurt?"

"Just a bit…But I'll be fi-

"Oh, you poor thing." Camilla said placing her sister's head on her lap. "There. Why don't you take a nap?"

"Er, Camilla, I'm fine…but could you untie me?"

"Silly, Corrin. If I do that you might go and hurt yourself. Now be a good girl and rest up."

Corrin struggled to try to free herself, or al least get out of her awkward position. "But Camilla-

"No buts."

Corrin sighed to herself. _"Great. I might as well still be a prisoner. Oh, well. At least I'm not getting shocked."_

* * *

"Thoron!"

Robin's spell launched a snipper into the air. The man hit the ground with a thud. The tactician stormed over to him and grabbed him by the collar. "Where are your prisoners?"

"I-I think the one with blue hair was taken to the fort east from here."

"Lucina…"

Robin dropped the man and ran as fast as he could.

* * *

Lucina was still bound by her arms and gagged. Her legs were now tied at the ankles, shins and thighs. She sat there uncomfortably on the dirt. She stayed stoic, even though she was stripped of her armor and tied as tightly as her comrades, she was not going to show her humiliation or fear. She glared at the men surrounding her, watching like hawks.

"GAAAAAAAAH!"

Suddenly, the gate flew open and the guard was hurled inside. A gold blast of magic, flew in and blew away all the troops in the room. Only the assassin, leading them survived. He got up and saw Robin approach.

"Get away from her!"

The assassin threw a dagger at Robin, who summoned a gust of wind that deflected it and sent it flying to the side. Only Lucina had noticed that it had landed near her. She turned back to see the assassin charge at Robin and slowly started to move towards it, the best she could in her restraints. After a few seconds she had reached it and took the knife into her hands. She looked back to see Robin losing ground. With no time to lose she started rubbing the edge of the blade against the rope around her wrists. Neither of the combatants seemed aware that she was cutting herself losse. Soon she heard a snap and the rope fell to the floor.

"Arcfire!"

Robin shot a ball of flame at the man who rolled out of the way. He then shot a sphere of thunder magic into his chest, knocking him over and making him drop his sword. At this point Lucina just needed to free her legs and was cutting into the rope binding her thighs together. As Robin approached the downed man checking to see if her was dead, his opponent took out another dagger and swiped at him getting a cut on his arm. As Robin was distracted by the pain, the man swept at his legs knocking him over.

"Got you now you annoying dastard!"

Just when he was about to finish Robin off, He felt a sharp object jab into his shoulder, making him drop the weapon.

"GAAAH! Wh-what the-

He looked behind him to see Lucina, free from her bonds, and glaring at him with the dagger she freed herself with in her hands. She then threw him over her shoulder, sending him to the ground.

The assassin landed next to his sword and picked it up. "Thc. Fine! I don't see why we need three prisoners anyway!"

"Lucina!" The princess looked down to see Robin holding up his Levin Sword. "Use this."

She nodded and took his blade in one hand and the dagger in the other. She charged her opponent and blocked his sword with the Levin Sword. Then she got another cut into his abdomen with the dagger. She spun around and brought the Levin Sword into his chest. The assassin stumbled back before she threw the dagger, sinking it into him like a dart on a dartboard. She finished him off by thrusting the sword into him.

"AAAAAAAAAGH! T…Too strong…"

He dropped dead to the floor. Robin, holding his injury walked over to Lucina and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Lucina turned around and tried to reply only for it to come out as a muffled grunt. Then both of them realised just then that she was still gagged. Lucina was so worried about Robin, that by the time she freed herself from the ropes, she rushed straight to him not caring about the gag. Adrenalin must have distracted both of them.

Robin chuckled at the cute sound Lucina made, who only blushed slightly. "Sorry, let me get that for you." he grinned as he gently spun Lucina around. He untied the knot at the back of her head, keeping the rag, latched onto her face, before pulling it from her mouth. Lucina took a refreshing breath of fresh air.

"Thank you, Robin. Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, just a scratch. Sorry. I came to rescue you, and you ended up saving me instead."

"Robin, had it not been for you I wouldn't have been able to free myself from those blasted ropes in the first place. You saved me from being used as leverage against everyone. Besides, I should apologize for allowing myself to get captured, bringing you here in the first place."

"Heh. In that case I guess we can call it even."

Lucina smiled as she returned the Levin Sword to Robin. "Thank you, Robin. For coming for me."

"I had to. You're my friend."

"Yes…" Lucina said looking down. "We're friends…"

Robin noticed something off with her tone as she spoke. "Is something wrong?"

"No. It's nothing. At any rate, we should go."

"Right. We've secured an escape clear area for our escape route. But we're going to have to fight our way there."

Lucina looked behind her at the downed assassin. She walked over to him and picked up his silver sword. As much as she hated picking from the dead, she had no choice. "Alright. Let's go."

"Wait."

As Lucina turned around, Robin was approaching and taking off his coat. He wrapped it around her. "Here. It's cold out."

"R-Robin, what about you?"

"I'll be fine. Besides, you've been like that for a while, so you're probably freezing by now." He said as his cheeks reddened.

Lucina blushed as well. She was reluctant. But she took the coat and put her arms through the sleeves. "It's warm…Very warm…"

"Good." Robin smiled. "Now let's head to the escape point. The others probably have found Corrin and Tharja by now."

Lucina's mind temporarily wandered as she remembered why she was here in the first place.

"Lucina?"

"Huh? Er, right. Sorry Robin. Let's go."

They ran out of the fort and down the pathway to the North.

"Halt!"

Two knights charged towards them. "Don't let them get away!"

Robin whipped out his tome. "Lucina, go on ahead. My magic will have more effect on these opponents."

"No! I want to help!"

"Then help the others at the escape point! Don't worry, I'll catch up!"

"…Alright…But I'm holding you to your word!"

The princess ran past the knights and further down the path. Soon upon reaching an empty fort she found Azura.

"Lucina! Good to see you are safe."

"Azura? What are you doing here?"

"I was asked to guard the escape point. Xander and Navarre are making sure the escape route is safe. Once Corrin and Tharja get here we'll retreat to camp."

"Heh, heh, heh. My turn."

They looked behind them to see the commander approach with a handful of troops. "Did you think you rats could slip by so easily? I knew that you would try to escape from here. Where our defences are the weakest."

"An ambush." Lucina muttered. "Azura, let's cut them down!"

"You may rely on me."

* * *

"Where is this escape point?" Tharja asked. She was holding a Bronze tome from an enemy Fredrick had struck down, when he freed her. She had burses and patches of dirt all over thanks to the interrogation.

"Not much further." The knight replied.

"Hey you!"

Two solders stormed in their direction. "We won't let you pass!"

Fredrick immediately clashed with both of them. "I'll deal with them. Get to the escape point."

The mage was quick to hurry on ahead. As soon as she saw the fort she saw Azura fighting off the commander and his men. As soon as she saw a familiar black coat she got out her tome.

"Don't you touch him!"

The man could barley turn around before he and his men were enveloped in a dark swirl of magic.

"Nasferatu!"

The fort was filled with screams as the attack enveloped all of them and skulls floated into the air. In a flash all of them hit the ground. The corpses were all decayed and dried up.

Tharja immediately turned the coated figure. "My dear Robin I-

Tharja was immediately taken aback when she saw Lucina's face.

"Tharja…"

"You! Why are you wearing Robin's coat?! What did you do to him?!"

"I didn't do anything for Naga's sake! He gave it to me after her saved me."

Tharja was stunned into silence. "He came…for you?"

"Yes."

Soon a wyvern flew into the fort. Camilla jumped down with Corrin in her arms. "Oh, good, you're all here. Now we can head straight back to camp."

"Camilla, can you please untie me now?" Corrin asked, squirming in her sister's grip with a blush. "Everyone is starring!"

"If I do you have to promise that you'll go straight back to camp."

"I promise!"

Camilla put Corrin back on her feet. "Alright then." She then started untying the rope around her body. Azura hurried over to help, untying Corrin's legs.

"Are you hurt, Corrin?" the princess in white asked.

"I'm alright. Thanks, Azura. You too Camilla. Lucina! Tharja! I'm glad you're safe!"

"Same to you." Lucina replied.

Once Corrin was free Azura turned to the pathway. "Let's hurry. The others will meet us once they are done with the enemy.

* * *

It did not long for Rowan's forces to wipe out the enemy. Soon everyone was back at camp and gathered. Chrom was the first to speak. "Alright you three, tell us what happened. How did they catch you? And what were you doing so far from camp?"

Tharja knew that everyone was about to hate her for the truth. She was used to being shunned. But now…

"Well?" Chrom said.

Tharja looked down and opened her mouth.

"It's my fault."

Everyone turned to Lucina.

"I was patrolling the forest alone and was ambushed. Tharja and Corrin tried to save me, but they got caught too."

"What?! Lucina, why would you go out on your own?!" Chrom asked. "What if they killed you as soon as they saw you?!"

"I'm sorry."

Chrom gave an exasperated sight and rubbed his forehead. "Alright…Corrin, and Tharja, I apologize for this. We found all of your belongings and put them in your tents. Go get dressed. Lucina, once you're done, come into my tent and we're going to have a talk."

"Yes father."

Tharja starred at Lucina in surprise.

* * *

Lucina sighed in relief as she got the last of her clothing back on, now feeling much more secure. She had left Robin's coat on her cot. She would have to return it to him. For now, she had to meet with her father.

"Lucina."

The girl turned around to see Tharja. Lucina immediately stood up readying herself in case the mage was planning to attack her again.

"Why did you lie?"

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about. If you told Chrom the truth he'd have me executed or arrested for my actions. Why would you get yourself in trouble for me after what I tried to do to you?"

Lucina had to think about that. Truth be told she was partly surprised with herself. "I…cannot say I'm too pleased with what you did. But you are still a valued member of this army. If keeping you here increases our chances of success, then I'll have to live with it. Besides, my father always wanted to believe in the best of people, and I urge to become more like him."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. And I also want you to know that I did not woo Robin. He and I are just friends."

"Hmph. You say that…but I can tell there is more to it." Tharja muttered as she looked away I…used to think that Robin and I were meant for each other…but now…I don't think so."

"Tharja?"

"But let me make one thing clear. If you hurt Robin I will make you wish you were left in that enemy camp. Do I make myself clear?" the dark mage aske with a glare.

"Yes."

"Fine. Then I won't stand between you two. If Robin is happy…that's good enough for me."

Lucina watched as she left. She couldn't help but feel a bit bad for Tharja. But she was also concerned with what she said. Could she really have feelings for Robin? And if so did he really feel the same? But she decided to put those thoughts aside for now as she picked up Robin's coat. She had to see her father.

She walked out of her tent and went towards his It was quiet out. Everyone else must have turned in. She came in sight of Chrom's tent and approached it only for the man to come out. Both were surprised to see each other.

"Lucina…"

"Father…about what happened…"

Chrom walked over to Lucina and gave her a hug. The princess wa slightly taken aback. "Father?"

"Lucina…I'm just relieved that you're safe. And…I'm proud to have such a kind hearted and forgiving little girl."

"Er…thank you?"

Chrom smiled and patted her shoulder. "Get some rest."

"Where are you going?"

"To take a walk. I need to blow off some steam."

Lucina gave her father a strange look as he left.

"Lucina."

The princes whirled around to see Robin, Corrin and Camilla all come out.

"Oh Robin." Lucina smiled before holding his coat out to him. "Here. Thank you for letting me borrow this. I can see why you wear it all the time."

"It is…comforting." The man smiled putting it back on.

"Lucina look…" Corrin said. "I followed Tharja into the woods. I know what she did and why. And…I told Robin and your father what happened."

"What?"

"I know you mean well. But I just didn't think it was fair that you got in trouble for being attacked and kidnapped."

"But if father knows what Thara did won't he…"

"Oh, he was definitely mad." Robin sighed. "To say the very least. He looked like he was going to hunt Tharja down and cut her in half. But we managed to claim him down. Everyone has suffered enough for one day."

"And what of you?"

Robin looked at his boots and sighed. "Well…I'm certainly not happy with what Tharja did…but if what Corrin said was true…This is really my fault. Tharja did that to you because of me. I'm sorry Lucina."

"What? Robin, it's hardly fair to say it's your fault! Please, don't blame yourself!"

"Alright. If you say so."

Lucina then turned to Corrin. "I owe you an apology for getting you involved if anything. And…thank you."

"It's not your fault either Lucina." Corrin smiled. "I just did what I thought was right."

"I think it all worked out in the end." Camilla smiled. "I even got Corrin to rest in my lap like I used to when she was younger. Now I know all I have to do when I want to do that again is just tie her up. I look forward to next time Corrin."

"Heh, heh…uh, funny Camilla…er, that was a joke, right?"

The eldest princess laughed as she walked away.

"Oh great. Any advice Robin?"

"Uh…sleep with an eye open tonight?"

Corrin sighed as she walked back towards her tent.

"Well, Lucina." Robin said. "Thanks for saving my life back there."

"And thank you for saving mine." The princess replied. "This was a rather…odd day. But I enjoy every single one I spend with you."

* * *

 **Longest one yet. I decided that from now on I will make these chapters more relevant to the mechanics and things in Warriors. In this chapter's case, the armor break models and the rescue allies from forts missions.**


	5. Chapter 5: Tiering Events

Lyn was in the forest just outside the team's camp. "Darn it…Where did she go? The others have already gone on ahead to help those villagers! Hey Corrin! Where are you?!" Lyn stood alone surrounded by trees. "Huh…She's not in the camp, so I thought she would be walking around nearby. Gods, I hope the poor girl wasn't abducted again."

"LNGH! HLMP!"

Upon hearing something, Lyn whirled around with a hand on the hilt near her hip. But instead of an enemy she saw something shocking.

It was just who she was looking for. Corrin. Bound. Gagged. Blindfolded. Stripped down to her undergarments and the footless leggings that reached her knees. Her arms were tied behind her back at the wrists and elbows with more rope around her chest, belly, and waist, pinning her bound arms to her body, and her legs were tied together at the thighs, knees, shins and ankles, with the ankle bindings tied to a short rope connected to her wrist bonds, forcing her legs to bend in a hogtie. The rope around her knees was tied to another length of rope, anchored to a tree branch, leaving poor Corrin dangling upside down, rocking from side to side as she twisted and struggled in her restraints.

"Corrin?!" Lyn ran over and ungagged the girl. Corrin stopped struggling and was relieved that someone finally found her. Lyn felt her fears had been confirmed. "Dear gods, what happened?!"

"Get me down from here, quick!" Corrin begged with a voice filled with fear. "She just left to go get some things, she'll be back any second!"

"Who?! Did the enemy already get this close?!"

"No, but-

"My, my. What do we have here?"

Corrin felt a pit in her stomach when she heard the voice she knew all to well. Lyn was so thrown off by Corrin's position she never noticed that someone was sneaking up on her. Right when she turned around the blunt end of an axe met her head.

* * *

In the remains of a village attacked by the enemy, Robin sighed in relief. The battle was finally over. Now he had a moment's rest. He had to do a lot of running back and forth to protect villagers from both sides. The place was too big, for anyone to stick together, and the civilians were too injured to move them all to one place.

"Glad that's over."

"Robin? Are you alright?" Lucina walked up to him.

"Yeah. How about you?"

"Tired. Those fiends just keep coming."

"AAAAAARGH!" Robin and Lucina looked behind him to see Lisa drop to the floor. "Finally! I've never had to do so much healing in one day!"

Robin chuckled. "I take it from your attitude that everyone will survive at least."

"The villagers? Thankfully. The rest of our forces? Of course. Use healers? I don't think so."

"Today sure has been stressful." Robin admitted. "There were way too few of us to handle this whole village."

"I'll say. Heck where were Corrin, Lyn, Camilla and Azura during all this?! Not that it would have made that much of a difference, let's be honest."

"Lyn alone would have made a huge difference." Lucina objected. "Not only is she the fastest out of us all, but she has the most skill with a sword out of every woman in this army."

"Really?" Robin asked. "That's quite a praise coming from you."

"You flatter me, but I was not strong enough…Looking at this attack reminds me of what we saw in my future."

"Lucina…"

"Er, sorry, I just remembered. I should go meet with father. Take care you two."

Robin watched sadly as Lucina left.

Takumi walked over to them from a different direction and saw Lissa sprawled out on the floor. "Sheesh. If the healers are this lazy, this army isn't going to last very long."

"Shut up! Do you have any idea how exhausting this was!? And at least I actually showed up!"

The prince sighed. "Fair point. Where in the world are Corrin and Azura anyway? It's not like them to abandon us like this."

"Less so with Lyn." Robin added. "I hope nothing's happened to any of them."

* * *

"Please…I'll do anything…" Corrin begged. "Just let us go…"

"Don't be silly. After all, I have everything I want from you right now. How nice that I was also able to grab Azura to join us while getting my things."

The blue haired princess that was mentioned was tied up identically to Corrin, who was no longer dangling from the tree, but rather resting her head in her captor's lap along with Azura. The tether between her bond hands and feet was removed as well, so she and Azura could unfold their legs, but both were still securely restrained. Azura was just minding her own business, preparing for the battle in her tent when the kidnapper saw her and decided to grab her from behind, and take off her gown. All Azura wore was her under garments, a shot cloth dress tied around her hips, her fingerless gloves, and her single stocking.

"Why did you feel a need to undress us?" Azura asked with a blush.

"Two reasons. One is a little sun is nice on the skin. The other? You both look adorable flustered like that." Their kidnapper was none other then Camilla, who leaned back against the tree Corrin was previously tied to.

"I have a better question." Corrin sighed. "Why do _any_ of this?" She still couldn't believe her sister did this. And she played right into her hands. Camilla came to Corrin in her tent earlier with something to drink. Corrin glugged the liquid down, without question and found out it was a trick as soon as her body become paralyzed and dropped to the ground. The first thing Camilla did was gag Corrin so she wouldn't scream as she stripped her of almost all of her armor and clothing, then tie her up before sneaking her out of camp. By the time Corrin regained control of her body, she was tied to the tree branch.

"Didn't I tell you? As awful as those bullies were to kidnap you, they did show me how I could get you to lay your head in my lap like when you were a little girl. Besides, all these battles are dangerous and stressful. If you two won't willingly take a break, as your big sister I will have to force you to."

"Camillaaaaa! I'm not a child anymore!" Corrin whined as she tried to struggle free from the ropes.

Camilla giggled as she tapped Corrin's noise. "So cute!"

Corrin stopped struggling when she heard someone else's voice. "I'm warning you Camilla. When I get out of this-and I _will-_ you are going to regret doing this to me."

Camilla laughed as she looked over to Lyn. Who after knocking out, Camilla tied up, just as she did Corrin and Azura. Only she was hogtied and dangling upside down from the tree branch by her bound knees as Corrin was previously. "Hmmm…Maybe I'll be taking you home with me Lyn. I have a soft spot for cute tomboys."

Lyn scowled with a blush as she started thrashing in her bindings again. Camilla at least left her fully clothed, which Lyn was grateful for. Along with the fact that she was wearing shorts under her tunic as she hung upside down. But this was the most humiliating situation she had ever been in. _"How in the world did I let this creepy, overfriendly princess catch me off guard and make me into some kind of…helpless damsel!? If Eliwood, Hector or our tactician were to see me like this, I'd never live it down!"_

"Struggle, all you like dear, you'll never get free. And I find it cute to watch. I do hope this will teach you a lesson about trying to take Corrin from me."

"Camilla, isn't this taking things a little too far?" Corrin blushed. "This is so embarrassing!"

"That's good! I find you adorable when you're embarrassed!" Camilla had a bag of things to pamper her sisters with near her. She took out a brush. "Now hold still while I do your hair. Then I'll do yours Azura."

"Er…I…never had my hair brushed by someone else before…" Azura replied.

"Oh dear. That's unfortunate. Then again, that means I can be the first."

Lyn glared at her captor. "This is your last warning, Camilla. Either untie me **right now** and the worst I'll do is give you a black eye, or I'll break free myself and make you suffer!"

Camilla put her brush down and gently set Corrin and Azura's heads on the grass near her so she could stand up. "My, my, such crude words. You need to be taught a lesson." She approached Lyn with a rag.

"Don't you dare-MMMPH!"

"Hush…" Camilla tied the cloth around Lyn's head and between her teeth. "There. Much better." Lyn mumbled angrily as Camilla went back over to Azura and Corrin, who were desperately trying to squirm free while their abductor was distracted.

Meanwhile, Lyn was fumbling with her bond hands, as she was the whole time since she regained consciousness and found herself bound. And then, her hands finally reached what she was looking for. A hidden knife. She smirked through her gag as she slowly worked on cutting into the rope around her wrists.

" _Think you can keep me at your mercy? Think again, witch."_

* * *

Sometime after the battle, Lucina sat alone on a rock. She sighed as she looked at the stars.

"Lucina, there you are." Robin walked over to her. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, Robin, I just…"

"You're worried, aren't you? That the future might come to pass."

Lucina looked down. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. Even now I can remember all of the deaths, the screams, the broken families…"

Robin walked over and took a seat next to her. "So, you feel the pain of those around you. You think if someone gets hurt, it's your fault."

Lucina bit her lip.

Robin then put a hand on hers. "Well don't. You did everything you could. I know you. You give every effort to protect those around you. And you would never let an innocent die if you could stop it from happening."

"Robin…"

"And besides…You still saved many people. You could have saved less. Or worse. You could have saved none of them. They knew you did your best."

"But…"

"And if they knew you were beating yourself up over them…would that make them feel better?"

Lucina didn't know how to take that. She went silent.

"Lucina, if it weren't for you so many would be lost. I don't think you're even aware of just how much of a risk you made by coming to the past. I'm sure every one of them are proud of you for what you have done and would want you to keep fighting."

Lucina finally smiled. "Robin…Thank you."

There was some awkward silence between them. Both struggled to find the right thing to say next.

Lucina blushed as she spoke. "You know Robin…When I first came here, I wasn't plaining to get close to anyone…But…I don't know what I would do without you."

"I'm glad I could help. I-

Lucina stood right up with a hand at Falchion's hilt.

"What's wrong?"

"I heard something." Lucina looked around as Robin stood up. Both of them scanned their surroundings.

Robin then heard a rustle in the bush behind him. He turned around with his tome in hand. "Thoron!" He shot a spell just over the bush and heard a yelp. "Step out of there now. Or I won't miss next time!"

There was no response.

"Alright then. Elwind!" He shot a blade of wind and two people were flung out.

Lucina was about to rush them when she got a closer look at who they were. "Corrin? Azura?"

The two princesses got up and covered themselves blushing. "So much for getting back to camp without being seen." Corrin muttered.

"Why on earth are you out here in-

"This is NOT what it looks like." Azura said.

"Where were you?" Robin asked. "Nobody has seen you during the battle just now."

Corrin looked down. "Let's just say…we were a little tied up."

"Where are Lyn and Camilla?" Lucina asked.

"Um…Lyn said she wanted to er…talk to Camilla and told us to get back to camp." Azura said.

Robin and Lucina gave each other an uneasy look.

* * *

"There. That should do it." Lyn brushed off her hands and admired her handiwork. "Let's see how you like it."

Camilla was receiving a taste of her own medicine. She hung upside down, arms tied at the wrists and elbows pinned to her body further by rope around her torso and belly, legs tied at the ankles, shins, knees and thighs, wrist bindings tethered to ankle bindings hogtying her, and the rope around the knees tied to a tree branch.

Lyn smugly smirked at the tied and gagged princess and held up the knife she freed herself with. "Oh, by the way, a _proper_ reason to strip your prisoners before binding them, is to make sure they don't hold hidden weapons."

"Hrmph!" Camilla grunted as she twisted her body. She was down to her black bodice, underwear, stockings and gloves. Try as she might, Lyn tied the knots extremely tightly. There was no breaking out of them.

Lyn turned around and started to walk away. "Well, I'm going to take a walk to clear my head of this mess. If I haven't forgotten you when I'm done, maybe I'll get you out of the tree and undo that tether connecting your hands and feet so you can hop your way back to camp."

Camilla struggled with all her might, but all she succeeded in was making her swing back and forth on the branch. By the time she got tired and gave up, Lyn was out of sight. She let out a huff in her gag.

" _Make sure they don't have hidden weapons you say? Thanks, you for the advice, I'll have to remember that for next time. But do you really think this is_ over? _How cute. I'm looking forward to the next time, little Lyn."_

* * *

 **Been a while since I updated this. My other story has keept me busy while I am also planning the story I want to make when that is eventually done. The basis for this chapter is the missions where you have to keep the villagers in separate parts of the map alive, and I'm not going to sugar coat it, those missions BLOW! You have to constantly run back and forth to heal and defend them because for some reason they can't walk to the same place, and if you don't have a healer-which is a bad unit for combat-you can't heal them unless you have Rowans skill! These just suck! Other then that, the situation with Lyn and Camilla was honastly to give Lyn some attention and to leanghten out the chapter. I don't know if I'll go any further with the situation between these two in this chapter.**


End file.
